


Серенада для психопата (translation of Love Song for a Psychopath by Lys ap Adin)

by CrazyJill



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJill/pseuds/CrazyJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета - Aurumtrio</p>
    </blockquote>





	Серенада для психопата (translation of Love Song for a Psychopath by Lys ap Adin)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Song for a Psychopath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184316) by [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin). 



> Бета - Aurumtrio

Шоичи нравилось заглядывать на это подобие баскетбольной площадки, притаившееся в тупике между двумя домами — всего несколько квадратных метров асфальта, потрепанный погодой и ударами мяча щит, и кольцо с проржавевшими остатками металлической сетки. Шоичи не без оснований полагал, что никто, кроме него, не приходит сюда поиграть. И его это вполне устраивало: он сбегал в этот тупик, когда требовались тишина и покой. Здесь можно было в одиночестве бросать мяч в кольцо, пока мышцы на руках не начнут ныть от скопившейся молочной кислоты, или пока он не додумается, как решить беспокоившую его проблему.

Сюда же он пришел, когда все закончилось — клуб был передан Вакамацу, все слова прощания сказаны, и утих шторм эмоций. Он остался наедине с неопровержимыми фактами: Академия Тоо проиграла Сейрин, его капитанство подошло к концу, и шансов выиграть Зимний кубок у них не было.

Шоичи бросал мяч за мячом. Бездумно. Привычно выполняя стандартные броски. Он не пытался обмануть самого себя — результатом он был недоволен, хотя Аомине после игры все-таки очухался и спустился с небес на землю. Это, конечно, хорошо — для Аомине. Но для всей остальной команды проигрыш, как ни крути, — неприятный удар.

Вот что получается, когда шайку сопляков начинают называть «Чудесами». Обозвали и носятся. И весь мир должен прогнуться под них.

Нет. Это тоже не совсем честно. А с собой Шоичи был предельно честен. Он поморщился, когда мяч отскочил от кольца — пришлось ловить. Можно было жаловаться, как тяжело капитанить, имея в команде этого «чудесного» сопляка, но лучше было признать, что и сам он не слишком старался вправить этому сопляку мозги. Попробовал в самом начале и бросил. Если кто и был виноват в проигрыше Тоо, то это тот, кто не потрудился поставить Аомине на место любым доступным способом перед важным турниром.

Шоичи снова бросил мяч — тот скользнул сквозь звякнувшую ржавую сетку. Правде стоило посмотреть в глаза.

— Черт, — выругался Шоичи вслух, перекрывая стук отскочившего от угла щита мяча.

— Неужели твои требования теперь настолько высоки, семпай, что радует только прямое попадание?

Шоичи не позволил себе вздрогнуть, когда раздался этот знакомый язвительно-сладкий голос. И даже не выругался снова, хотя ругательство было более чем к месту. Он обернулся и улыбнулся подсвеченной фонарями темной фигуре у входа в тупик.

— Ханамия-кун. Подумать только, какие люди! Какая приятная неожиданность.

Ссутулившись и засунув руки в карманы, Ханамия подошел ближе.

— Разве я мог остаться в стороне? — Уже можно было разглядеть его озабоченную приторную улыбочку. — У тебя же такой тяжелый день вышел, я просто обязан был заглянуть и утешить тебя.

Спрашивать, как Ханамия нашел его, пожалуй, не имело смысла — наверняка тот обнаружил это убежище вскоре после Шоичи.

— Мне и в голову не пришло, что ты так расщедришься.

Ханамия ехидно улыбнулся.

— Обижаешь, семпай. Неужели ты так плохо обо мне думаешь?

«И даже еще хуже», — подумал Шоичи, не спуская с него глаз.

— Ну как же. Мы так давно не виделись. Я думал, ты меня уже забыл.

Ханамия засмеялся и скользнул ему за спину. Шоичи развернулся. Ханамия дошел до стены и поднял мяч.

— Ну разве такое возможно? — Он закрутил мяч на пальце. — Ты же знаешь, как сильно я тобой восхищаюсь и как безмерно уважаю.

— О да, я очень хорошо прочувствовал твое уважение, — саркастично процедил Шоичи. — Я сбился со счету, сколько раз ты его проявлял.

Ханамия улыбнулся и бросил мяч через плечо, тот ударился об угол щита и отскочил в кольцо. Даже у Аомине не вышло бы круче. У Шоичи как всегда горло перехватило от понимания, насколько Ханамия был безмерно талантлив в баскетболе.

— Ну, если ты понимаешь это, то должен понимать и то, что я не смог бы оставить тебя страдать одного, семпай, — Ханамия подошел ближе. Улыбка сверкнула в полутьме тупика. — Я-то знаю, как близко ты все принимаешь к сердцу.

— Не сомневаюсь, — ровно сказал Шоичи, будто это не он целый год пытался привить этому гениальному засранцу уважение и любовь к баскетболу, только чтобы потом посмотреть, как тот спалит их дотла и помочится на пепел. — Ты всегда был способным учеником.

— Я старался, — пробормотал Ханамия, так искусно изображая смущение, что мог бы обмануть даже тех, кто его хорошо знал, и уставился на Шоичи. — Долго плакал, семпай?

— Даже не знаю, Ханамия-кун. Ты играл с Сейрин до нас, — намеренно иронично протянул Шоичи, — вот и скажи. Долго ли плакал ты? Если мне не изменяет память, они вас раскатали, несмотря на все ваши старания.

Лицо Ханамии на секунду исказилось, выдавая его ярость то ли от напоминания о проигрыше, то ли от самого факта существования Сейрин.

— Да мне плевать на них!

Шоичи кивнул, делая вид, что сочувствует.

— Да, вот это правильное отношение. Список проигрышей вашей команды очень сильно бы ударил по самолюбию более амбициозного человека.

— Иди в задницу, список наших побед еще длиннее, — зашипел Ханамия, прежде чем хладнокровие снова вернулось к нему. — И на твоем месте я бы помалкивал.

Шоичи втянул воздух сквозь зубы и улыбнулся.

— Вот тут ты ошибаешься. Мы ведь прошли отбор на Зимний кубок — а претендентов было достаточно. А летом дошли до финала Интерхай. Напомни, какое место заняли вы?

Когда-то он верил, что его способность выводить Ханамию из себя — это хороший знак. Значит, у них было что-то общее. Значит — и для Ханамии существовало нечто очень важное и ценное. Теперь таких иллюзий Шоичи не строил. И потому оказался готов, когда Ханамия, оскалившись, кинулся на него. Воспользовавшись инерцией броска, он крутанулся на месте и швырнул Ханамию спиной на стену. Тот задохнулся, настолько сильным вышел удар, и Шоичи прижал его руки к кирпичной кладке над головой — пока не очухался.

— Я-то надеялся, ты научился у меня хорошим манерам, — Шоичи прищелкнул языком.

— Ничему я у тебя не научился! — выплюнул Ханамия.

Печально, но факт. В кои-то веки Ханамия не солгал. Шоичи невесело улыбнулся.

— Ну и зачем ты пришел? — спросил он. — Позлорадствовать? Пожалуйста. Мы проиграли. Ну так и что. Это была охрененная игра, нам нечего стыдиться. Злорадствуй, если так хочется, мне все равно. Моей команде, по крайней мере, не нужно прибегать к грязным приемчикам, чтобы получить хоть какой-то шанс на победу.

Ханамия наконец отдышался и попытался вырваться из хватки Шоичи.

— О, опять ты со своими принципами честной игры! — фраза слетела с его губ как грязное ругательство. — Все еще делаешь вид, что это не пустой звук?

— Я на самом деле так считаю, — сказал Шоичи, не особо надеясь, что Ханамия его услышит, и тем более не надеясь — что поймет.

Ханамия расхохотался:

— И это говорит самый безжалостный ублюдок в префектуре.

— Именно этого ты никогда и не понимал, сопляк, — вздохнул Шоичи. — Можно играть честно и не жалеть противника. В том и прелесть игры — делать все возможное для победы.

Ханамия открыл рот, видимо, собираясь что-то сказать, и застыл, нахмурившись.

— Тогда какого черта ты придираешься к нашей игре? Мы просто делаем все возможное для… — он снова засмеялся. — О черт, ну как это можно говорить с таким серьезным лицом.

Кольнуло сожалением, но Шоичи отогнал это чувство. Не стоило и надеяться, что Ханамия его поймет.

— Вот поэтому из тебя ничего никогда не выйдет, — сказал он, подчеркивая каждое слово. — Некоронованный генерал или нет, ты все равно будешь худшим игроком во всей стране, потому что в твоей душе безразмерная дыра, и ее ничто не заполнит.

Ханамия ухмыльнулся.

— Да ты поэт, семпай. А я и не знал, — ухмылка сверкнула ярко, будто скальпель. — А ведь тебя грызет изнутри. Ты же места себе не находишь, зная, что из меня не вышло идеального игрока. Могу поспорить, ворочаешься по ночам, пытаясь придумать, как меня исправить. — Он подался вперед и понизил голос: — Но знаешь что, семпай? Мне нравится быть испорченным.

— Знаю, — согласился с ним Шоичи. — Я давным-давно с этим смирился.

— Врешь! — сказал Ханамия. — Тебя это никогда не отпустит. — Он подался еще дальше вперед и впился зубами Шоичи в губу.

Шоичи на самом деле хотел бы растолковать Ханамии, насколько тот ошибается, но это было уже невозможно — старые привычки вернулись к жизни, разбуженные болью во рту. Шоичи зарычал и припечатал Ханамию к стене, прижался всем телом, жестко целуя, чтобы заглушить издевательский смех. Ханамия не столько целовал его в ответ, сколько кусал губы, пока на их языках не смешался металлический вкус крови. И в голове у Шоичи окончательно помутилось — от этого вкуса, приправленного сегодняшним поражением.

Он потерся пахом о пах Ханамии и обхватил его запястья одной рукой. Свободной рукой Шоичи расстегнул на Ханамии брюки и сдернул их вниз. Разорвал поцелуй и приказал:

— Повернись.

Ханамия улыбнулся припухшими губами.

— Собираешься меня трахнуть? — в глазах сверкнуло торжество.

— Повернись, — повторил Шоичи, толкая его в плечо и ослабляя хватку на запястьях. Как только Ханамия развернулся, Шоичи снова прижал их к стене. Ханамия продолжал смеяться, пока Шоичи не ткнул пальцы в его губы. — Соси, — хрипло велел он.

— Какая же ты сволочь, семпай, — радостно протянул Ханамия. — Такая же, как я.

— И не мечтай, — сказал Шоичи и протолкнул пальцы ему в рот.

Ханамия приглушенно засмеялся и принялся посасывать пальцы, медленно, грязно и развратно лаская их языком. Шоичи неровно выдохнул и укусил его за плечо, глубоко и сильно, чтобы самому не застонать. А Ханамия стонал, терся бедрами о пах, и когда Шоичи протолкнул пальцы в него, жестко и глубоко, принялся стонать еще громче. Ему всегда нравился грубый секс.

— Черт побери, семпай, — выдохнул Ханамия, насаживаясь на пальцы. — Черт побери, ну почему ты такой злой?

— Заткнись, — велел Шоичи и повернул пальцы внутри.

— Заставь меня, — засмеялся Ханамия.

— Как скажешь, — согласился Шоичи, стянул вниз свои спортивные штаны, поплевал на руку и смазал слюной член. Пнул Ханамию по ступне, заставляя шире расставить ноги, и резко вошел.

Ханамия сдавленно всхлипнул и задрожал.

— Слишком сильно. Семпай, пожалуйста…

Шоичи замер, почти паникуя. Да что он делает? Вымещает на Ханамии свои неудачи? И тут Ханамия расхохотался и ухмыльнулся, оглядываясь через плечо.

— О, видел бы ты свое лицо!

— Сукин сын, — выдохнул Шоичи. Слова Ханамии, будто пощечина, вернули его к реальности. Он наклонился и укусил Ханамию за губу, сжал свободной рукой бедро и начал двигаться.

Ханамия сжимался так тесно, что внутри все горело от желания трахнуть его быстро и жестко, но Шоичи принуждал себя входить медленно и глубоко. Он все еще помнил, как и под каким углом двигаться, чтобы с каждым толчком вырывать у Ханамии стоны, заставить его задыхаться и вырываться из рук. Шоичи не сменил темп даже, когда Ханамия под ним начал извиваться и беззвучно ругаться. И только тогда Шоичи накрыл член ладонью и отдрочил ему.

Ханамия кончил беззвучно, еще теснее сжавшись, но Шоичи не отпустил его, продолжал трахать, доводя до безумия снова и снова, пока у Ханамии не вырвалось:

— Имаеши… — совершенно другим голосом.

Тогда Шоичи вытащил член и пнул Ханамию под коленку. Тот упал на асфальт, хватая ртом воздух. Шоичи схватил его за волосы на затылке, запрокинул ему голову и принялся дрочить себе. Чтобы кончить, потребовалось всего пара движений кулака — капли спермы забрызгали искаженное яростью лицо.

Оргазм опустошил Шоичи дотла. Тяжело дыша, он отпустил волосы и вытер руку о плечо Ханамии. Сделал шаг назад.

— Спасибо за утешение, Ханамия-кун, — сказал Шоичи, натягивая штаны. — Увидимся.

Он развернулся и зашагал прочь, не дожидаясь ответа. В спину ему полетели проклятия.

Только дьявол знает, кто же из них победил в этом раунде.


End file.
